Taming Wilderness
by Sashi
Summary: SEX! ... Now that I have your attention, Read my fic!
1. Deer in the Headlights

Disclaimer: Well, I own Alex, but no one else.

* * * * *

The tattered-looking 15- year- old wandered the street, looking around with a bemused look upon her face. She hadn't been here for at least 7 years! She was about 5'7, with white-pale skin, and black straight hair, though now it was tangled and dirty. She walked down the Bayville street bare-footed, though it didn't bother her- she hadn't had a pair of shoes since she could remember.

Her eyes were a grayish tone, so light you could barely distinct between white and iris. She wore a brown cloth draped across her chest, though it was torn so many places, and by now had worn thin and ragged form all the traveling she did in them. A darker colored cloth was also wrapped loosely around her slim frame, and fierce rage shone in her eyes.

Her name was Alex, and she was a mutant. Her power, or curse as she thought of it, was the ability to open portals to other dimensions, locations, or even times. She could not control this, and had been traveling since it developed, around the age of 8. 

She had seen more hideous places and things than most people see in a lifetime of nightmares. She had fought creatures, and had been a scavenger from world to world, struggling to survive in places not meant for human beings.

She walked down the middle of the main road aimlessly, wondering where to go from here. She hadn't been in a civilized world for such a long time, it all seemed so distant………

Suddenly, Alex was blinded by two large headlights. She was given an advantage, as her odd colored eyes worked to allow her vision in the most unusual of circumstances. She saw a large object heading towards her, filled with people who seemed to be around her age.

Her mind struggled to remember what this was………a car! This was a car! Before her brain could command her body to jump out of danger's way, the car screeched, trying to brake in time.

* * * * *

Jean and Kitty screamed as they saw the young girl, looking very odd, right in the car's path. Scott desperately tried to brake before they hit her.

Kurt, Kitty, Jean, and Scott, had been out late at a party. Rogue had declared, "She wasn't up to it," and Evan had gone out skating with his buddies. Anyone of them could have used their powers to save the girl, but it happened all so suddenly. It was so fast, yet felt as if it was happening in slow motion. The horrible BUMP as they hit her, and the awful THUD as her body hit the ground behind them, motionless.

Afterward, the four teens just sat stone still in the car, frozen. They snapped back to reality, and all scrambled from the car, to check on the girl.

"Omygod!" Kitty whispered , and Jean's eyes began tearing. The boys just stared at the girl, whose limp body seemed to be broken in so many places.

Kurt knelt near the girl, and he let out an audible gasp as he saw the girl's eyes flutter halfway open. They were an unusual color. He looked up at the rest. "She's still alive." He told them. "But her eyes are Gray! Look at her! You don't think she might be………?"

"A mutant?" Scott finished weakly. "I don't know. We'd better take her back to the Institute. Either way, we can help her more than they would at any hospital."

So Kurt gingerly lifted up the girl, who had now completely blacked out. He carried her, and she lay in his arms in the backseat with Kitty, while Scott drove the undamaged car slowly home, still shaking from the event.

* * * * *

Alex hadn't felt this bad since she first began moving from world to world. It had been a rough time for her, her body being unaccustomed to the odd form of teleportation.

"Nnngggh………" She groaned. She felt beneath her not the usual hay or hard ground, but soft sheets, and a nice mattress. She quieted, and listened. She could hear people in the room. If they heard her waking up, surely, they would take action. Fortunately, they hadn't seemed to notice. She now had an advantage over them. She bolted out of bed quickly, and took a look at her surroundings. 

It was a white room, and metal machines were placed everywhere. There were cords attached to her chest. Bandages had been wrapped around her forehead and left wrist.

She was wearing a long robe, and shuddered at the thought of someone touching her naked body. She didn't like being touched.

Alex snarled at the two completely different men in the room. One was bald, and seemed older than the other. He was in a wheelchair, and had a kind look in his blue eyes. The other man seemed about a head shorter than her, with flyaway hair and wild brown eyes. His face seemed ravaged with hate and experience. She saw a beast within him not too different from the one she recognized in herself. It was what came with being reduced to an animal, savage, and learning one of the hardest lessons: kill or be killed.

"Please, calm down Alexandra." The one in the wheelchair said gently. "You're still weak, and we wouldn't want you hurting yourself." She growled at him. "Where am I? How do you know my name?"

"I am Charles Xavier. You're in my school for people like us. Mutants. A safe haven for children to learn to handle and control their gifts. I myself have the ability to read people's minds. That's how I know your name, Alexandra." Xavier said.

She looked around suspiciously. She didn't trust these people. "This doesn't look like a school." She snarled at him. "Why should I believe you?"

****

Because, he said telepathically, **Who else is there to accept you? We can provide you with a home, shelter, food, and an education. Please, just give us a try.**

Her eyes roamed around the room. It seemed like nice enough place, and Xavier generally seemed to want to help her. She knew she could defend herself as needed, and true to his words, she did begin to feel a wave of dizziness sweep over her, and clumsily feel back on the bed. She would need to stay here if wanted to get better, and sighed as she gave in.

"Alright," she told him gruffly. "I'll stay."

He smiled gratefully, and said, "We'll let you get some rest. I'll make introductions and we'll talk some more when you're feeling better."

He and his companion left the room. Alex carefully put herself back under the covers, and let sleep take her once more.

* * * * *

Love it? Hate it? Shall I continue? Just click on that little blue button at the bottom, and give me any comments.


	2. Midnight Greetings

Disclaimer: I own Alex, and there's nothing you can do about it! Bwarble!  
  
Thanx for the reviews everyone!  
  
Zero- Vision- Ya, she would be more pissed, except she was still discombobulated from being asleep for so long and all that. Don't worry, I will address it later.  
  
Contradiction- Well, she can't really control her powers at all. The deal is that yes, portals do suck her into other dimensions without warning, but hopefully Xavier will be able to help her, won't he?  
  
StEeL PoInTeD SnOw MaN- thanx for reviewing!  
  
Nokomiss- Well, I've never seen that movie, but I read the book, and I guess there were similarities.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alex woke with a jolt. She had heard something down the hall, and quickly jumped to her feet. The dark room came clear into view, and she crouched, poised to attack any danger. She stopped and listened once again.  
  
Yes, she definitely heard footsteps. Alex softly, but swiftly padded to the door, her robe flowing behind her. She gently turned the doorknob and slid out into the hall, just in time to see someone turn the corner.  
  
Alex gracefully walked down the hall. She stopped right behind the dark figure. Alex's eye glowed, and she could see that it was a young girl about her age. She had brown hair tied in a tight ponytail, and she was wearing a pink T-Shirt and pink shorts.  
  
Kitty heard Alex behind her, and whipped around. Alex's raven- colored hair hung straight down to her waist. Her grey eyes were glowing brightly; Kitty assumed this was how she saw in the dark. With Alex's dark robe hanging loosely on her frame, along with the hair and eyes, Alex was a ghostly vision.  
  
Alex narrowed her eyes at Kitty. "You were in the car, weren't you?" Kitty blushed. "Uh, ya. About that, we're all really sorry. We were driving too fast, and you just sort of, well, ya know? Came up out of nowhere."  
  
"You were not the one who was driving. I'm not angry at you." Alex said simply.  
  
"Alright, then. Thanks. I guess you really haven't met anybody else, have you? I'm Kitty." She held out her hand to shake. When Alex didn't move, Kitty retracted her hand and changed the subject. "So, what's your power?"  
  
"I can travel through times, places, and dimensions." Alex said stiffly. "I also have heightened senses."  
  
"That's pretty cool!" Kitty nodded. "I can become intangible. You know, walk through stuff?"  
  
"Interesting." Alex said. "Where were you going?"  
  
"I was headed to the kitchen for a midnight snack. You must be starved. Wanna join me?" She offered.  
  
Alex was curious about the manor. She would need this girl to show her around. Besides, she might as well be friendly. She was going to be here a while. She and Kitty continued down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
They entered the large room. The metallic hum of the refrigerator reverberated loudly through the room. Kitty opened the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk. She got two glasses, and picked a couple of cookies from the jar. She sat down with Alex and smiled.  
  
"So, what's your story? I mean, if you like, don't mind me asking." Kitty smiled reassuringly at Alex, who narrowed her eyes.  
  
She didn't know whether to trust Kitty or not. After all, she hadn't been around another human being for almost half her lifetime. She decided that she could tell Kitty some, but keep some of it out. Especially the things she knew Kitty would not be able to take.  
  
"I developed my powers when I was about 8 or so, but that doesn't include my heightened senses, or night vision (I was born with grey eyes). My power is to open portals, and just go through them. They can pretty much go anywhere, or time. I've been to countless dimensions, but none of them were civilized. Since then, I've been just surviving." Alex said sternly. She wasn't one to drag out stories. Alex got straight to the point.  
  
"Do you have any limitations?" Kitty asked with interest. This was sort of like Kurt's power, except Alex couldn't control hers, and it seemed she had a better range. Alex could actually time- travel!  
  
"I don't know," Alex said honestly. "I've never been around anyone to try and carry them with me, and I can't control my powers, so I don't know how far I can go, or how often I can do it. Usually after teleporting, I become ill for a day or so."  
  
Kitty smiled and said, "Well, you'll really learn everything about your powers here at the institute. Professor X is really great, he'll be sure to help you."  
  
A dark look flitted across Alex's eyes, and she said, "If he has enough time."  
  
Kitty looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Alex looked at Kitty with her shocking eyes and replied, "I don't know how long I have left here. I might be gone tomorrow."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well, what do you think? Is Alex going to stay long enough for Xavier to help her? Are Kitty and Alex forming a friendship? Review, please, and tell me what you think! Ta ta! 


	3. All Sorts of Training

Disclaimer: I own Alex, but none of the other X-Men: Evolution characters.  
  
Zero- Vision- well, about Rogue, I'm not very good with writing her. I am very comfortable with Kitty's character.  
  
Contradiction- Don't worry, you'll find out what happens soon enough! ; P  
  
StEeL PoInTeD SnOw MaN- thanx again!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Now concentrate, Alex! Feel the molecules, and feel the thread of the air. Pick it, and slowly begin ripping the hole in reality!"  
  
Alex released a growl, and lifted her arms together above her head. Using her claw-like nails, she punctured a hole in the air.  
  
"Now imagine where you want to go," Xavier urged her. He had been helping her with her powers for the past week already. She immediately gained a sense of control, but there were still many things she needed to learn.  
  
"Try teleporting into the Rec Room. Make a decent sized hole, but don't stress yourself."  
  
Alex's powers had limits. She couldn't open portals too large, or too often. It drained her of energy, almost to the point of passing out. On the other hand, her portals could reach anywhere, or anytime. Opening the actual portals seemed to be the problem, but once they were open, she could go anywhere.  
  
Alex brought down her hands swiftly, and rip big enough for a person her size appeared in front of her. The hole was a wavering grey color, almost wave-like.  
  
She looked to Xavier, who gave her a nod. She gracefully dove through the portal, and appeared downstairs in the Rec Room, as planned. She stood proudly.  
  
Inside, she "heard" Xavier's telepathic voice.  
  
Good Job, Alex. He said. Now open another one, and come back.  
  
She frowned slightly at this, already out of breath from the effort of the previous port. Sighing, she stood straight, and assumed the same position as before. Her arms shook slightly as she raised them above her head, and repeated the process.  
  
This gateway was much smaller than the one before, and when she squeezed back into Xavier's office, sweat glistened on her pale face, and she dropped to the floor in exhaustion.  
  
"Are you alright, Alex?" Xavier asked with concern. Maybe he was pushing her too hard.  
  
"I'm fine," Alex said, rising once again.  
  
"Well, I must say, you are determined. Why don't you head back to your room, now?" He offered. She turned on her heel and walked briskly out, always maintaining her almost curt attitude.  
  
She headed down the hallway stealthily and swiftly, her sports bra and jogging shorts feeling heavy on her sensitive, and now damp, skin.  
  
She opened her door, and softly padded inside. She was extremely grateful to have her own room. Xavier understood her need for privacy, having lived alone for most of her life.  
  
She closed the door behind her and padded softly to the bathroom, stripping her clothes as she went.  
  
She entered the shower, turning the water to almost unbearably hot. She sighed, one of the few times that Alex let down her rough outer shell.  
  
She remembered back to all the cold, sharp baths she had taken in whichever streams she could find, when she was lucky enough to be near one. Alex looked down at her naked body, and began to feel cleansed and more refreshed.  
  
Alex regretfully looked over all the scars she had gained, when she had lived the rough life. She once again felt a great sense of thankfulness toward Xavier, who had for sure changed her life.  
  
The moment she was fit to leave the hospital wing, he had struggled with her for hours straight, trying to make sure her powers would not cause her to leave immediately. Though she explained to him that usually, she stayed for a few months before she left a place.  
  
Now feeling much better, she turned off the shower and wrapped a large dry towel around her chest.  
  
She walked back into the room, and stood at her wardrobe. She had few clothes here, but she was grateful for that. She didn't need much clothes anyways.  
  
She selected on a pair of black denim jeans, and a a loose fitting, zip up hoody, also black.  
  
Now dressed, Alex headed downstairs. She stopped by the Rec Room once there, only to see Jean and Scott cuddling in front of a TV screen.  
  
She was still angry with Scott, and who could blame her? He had run her over, and could have killed her! So, with a look of disgust plainly written across her face, Alex turned and left the doorway.  
  
She decided to find Wolverine; maybe he would be up to some training in the Danger Room.  
  
Deciding he would probably be in the gym, she headed to one of the basement's sub-levels. True to thought, Logan was there, pounding away on a punching bag.  
  
"Logan," she said loudly, "Are you up to a Danger Room session? If not, I'll go by myself."  
  
Logan looked over at her in surprise.  
  
"You., you WANT to train?" he asked incredulously. After receiving a nod from her, he told Alex to go "suit up" in the lobby outside the Danger Room.  
  
She headed over there, and changed into her uniform. Her uniform looked like the New Recruits', except hers had maroon shoulder and elbow pads, belt *with infamous X- symbol) and maroon and black boots. Her uniform was mostly black, except for a dark grey stripe across her chest, and the same colored stripe across her thighs.  
  
Wolverine showed up after a few moments of waiting, and programmed the Danger room on the lowest setting. This was Alex's first go, and he wanted to go easy on her. He soon saw that wasn't necessary.  
  
As soon as Alex was in there, primal animal instinct took completely over her body. She crouched down, in a pose, and the machines began. Since this was only the first level, Alex was doing pretty well.  
  
She was nicked several times, but she made no complaints and continued dodging razors and saws, and hurdling over obstacles.  
  
Between the day's training with Xavier, and now this physical exertion, by the end of the session, Alex was worn out. Alex was bleeding slightly from several cuts, and her joints were on fire.  
  
Wolverine looked her up and down. "Frankly, I've seen better." He said. Then he grinned, "But I have to admit, you're pretty good for a beginner."  
  
Alex looked at him sharply and replied, "Then I shall continue training harder and harder everyday until you feel I am prepared."  
  
That said, she walked (or shall I say limped) past Wolverine, determined to gain his respect.  
  
Alex was halfway to her room (and outside Professor X's office) when he once again entered her thoughts.  
  
Could you come and see me for a moment, Alex? He asked.  
  
She turned the large ornate doorknob, and entered the large extravagant office.  
  
Xavier turned his wheel chair to face her, with tented fingers holding his chin. He looked at her thoughtfully and said, "Alex, I have been thinking. How would you feel about going to school?"  
  
* * * * * So, what did you think? I have a tendency to write Mary Sues, so I hope to god this isn't heading that way. If so, just tip me off, and I'll remedy it immediately. Until then, Review! 


End file.
